The Rebellion
by Bethy Ramone
Summary: here are two new riders, twins, Galbatorix's children. 2 dragons hatched from the last egg, and now Victoria and Daniel have to choose between the Varden and their father. Meanwhile, love blossoms between Victoria and Eragon. But can it survive?


Victoria you know what your father said

_Victoria you know what your father said. He doesn't want you to look for trouble unless your absolutely sure you can get back out of it. Alive.  
__**Victoria, this is stupid. Don't do this. I'm going to call Daniel if you even think about it once more.**_

"Oh come on! Live a little! And besides; it's not like Eragon would be flying all by himself. He'd probably have a whole army with him." I snorted. She was flaunting her ignorance again.

_**That's beside the point! Your father- **_**"My 'father' doesn't give a damn about me! All's he cares about is his precious little empire!"**

"And Daniel." she whispered. I felt her sadness sweep through me. I succumbed. _Fine. But if you even a little scratch I'm calling your brother!_

We soared down, aiming for the small figure on the ground. I landed with a loud "thump". Victoria sat up in her saddle and called out. "You there! What is your business here?"

**I looked at the person, trying to figure out their intent on being in such dangerous lands. It was then that I noticed she was an elf. She had long black hair and piercing emerald eyes.**

"I asked you what your business was." Victoria snapped. "Answer me." she placed her hand on her sword. _Careful, _I warned her.**  
The woman glared at Victoria, and the phrase, "if looks can kill" ran through Victoria's mind. "I don't see how it's any of your affair. I am not frightened or intimidated by Riders, so you might as well treat me with respect.**

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "You are on my father's land. I suggest you tell me before I have to kill you." _Victoria damn it stop being such a child! _I growled at her.

**"I'm not!" she muttered to me in her head. Then the elf said, "I have a Rider friend. I suggest you leave before I have him kill you. But then again, it'd be much more fun to do it myself." Then the elf smiled. I growled, but she said, "Peace, Dragon."**

Victoria laughed while I growled. She leaned over so she was almost touching the elf's face. "I dare you." She was insane. Why couldn't she be more like her twin?

_**Victoria! **_**I rebuked her sharply, but as usual, she ignored me. "So," she said venomously to the elf, "Who's your Rider friend?"**

It was the elf's turn to laugh. "Eragon." I roared, making the ground shake. _Victoria get on my back we are leaving before you get us killed! NOW!_

**"Why?" she questioned me out loud. The elf smirked, and said, "I'm Arya by the way. And I know you. Victoria and Aiedail. Where are Daniel and Garjzla? Did you leave them behind again?"**

_No. In fact, they're just a few miles off. _I looked at Victoria, who was glaring at me. She would get over it eventually. Besides, I'm supposed to keep her safe.

**The elf, Arya laughed and said, "I'm surprised by how strongly you reacted to Eragon. Do you know much about him?"**

_Who doesn't?_ I muttered. "Is he really as handsome as they say he is?" Victoria asked. "I heard he's really cute." I was dumbfounded. I knew she was, how do you, say, "Boy crazy", but this?

**Arya rolled her eyes, understandably, and said, "I don't know. All the time I'm around him, he's covered in dirt."**

"Ohh so he's a dirty boy." _Victoria! Your father- I started._ "Our father would kill her if he found out about this." said a voice from behind. It was Daniel and Garjzla.

**I quickly turned and stretched my neck so that my nose bumped against Garjzla's. She growled playfully at me, and returned the gesture. Victoria was frozen upon my back, staring in horror at Daniel. He was not supposed to find out about this.**

"I hate you all." she muttered. I looked back to the elf. _I'm sorry to have bothered you. We're leaving now. _Daniel and Victoria sat glaring at each other. _So immature. _I growled.

**The elf said, "It was no bother at all. I'm glad to have company; in fact, it gets very lonely out here sometimes. Actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet Eragon? You can determine for yourself if he's handsome."**

Victoria shrieked, Garjzla laughed, and Daniel and I roared with anger. "Absolutely not!" he yelled. But it was too late. Victoria and Arya were walking away.

**I jumped into the air and began to fly after her, but was stopped by the voice of my sister. **_**Let her go. She won't be harmed. Eragon will want her for an ally. Maybe we should all go.**_** I nodded slowly, accepting her logic. **

So Garjzla and I flew above while the three walked below us. I prayed that Galbatorix would never find out.  
**After about twenty minutes, a group of tents appeared on the horizon. I could just barely make out the outline of a sapphire dragon sitting alertly next to the little cluster.**

And I have to say, she wasn't half bad looking. My sister must have been listening to my thoughts because she snorted at me. I glared back at her and went back to scouting.

**We were almost to the campsite when someone ran out of one of the tents. "Arya!" He called out. Then he froze, noticing the rest of us. **_**We come in peace.**_** I said to him, and he ran to the elf.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
